What is known as a hybrid module for a motor vehicle is disclosed in DE 100 36 504 B4, a valuable contribution to the prior art. The document discloses a clutch that is integrated radially inside the rotor of an electric motor to reduce the axial installation space.
A disadvantage of this rotor-integrated arrangement of the clutch is that compared to conventional clutch arrangements, such a rotor-integrated arrangement has a negative effect on the operating properties and functioning of the clutch.